The Secret Keepers
by MrsMCM
Summary: After trouble on the roof, Sandry and Briar are determined to keep their budding romance a secret. But when a slip of the lips proves less harmful than originally thought, all seems well. However, there is jealousy on the horizon, and it's not pretty.
1. The Rooftop Romance

*The Secret Keepers*  
By: Sophia Dovetree  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The late summer breeze was cool, but not cold, as 16-year-old Briar Moss  
settled onto the thatched roof of Discipline cottage.  
He stared out over the wall that bordered Winding Circle's temple community  
in Emelan.  
He could hear a faint mumbling coming up from the garden below.  
Briar knew that the only person down there right now was his teacher,  
Dedicate Rosethorn.  
He shook his head, thinking She's talking to her plants again.  
The other four people who lived with him and Rosethorn were otherwise busy  
for the rest period between lunch and lessons.  
Dedicate Lark had taken Sandry to the Water temple loom houses for a  
thorough inspection of their bandage supply.  
Daja was probably at the forges with her teacher, Frostpine. And Tris and  
Niko had left for the seashore hours ago.  
Personally, Briar sort of liked all the mayhem living with five women  
caused; though he would never tell anyone.  
This relaxed quiet, however, was perfect if you wanted to take a nap.  
Which he did.  
Briar shifted to the left to block the sun from his face with the chimney.  
He was almost asleep when he heard someone climb up the ladder onto the  
roof next to him.  
He peeped one eye open to see who had joined him.  
Sandry froze when she saw that he was awake.  
"I'm sorry Briar. Did I wake you?"  
"No, I was just resting my eyes."  
"Oh. Well in that case," she smiled and sat down next to him,  
"You go right back to resting and pay me no mind. I'll just sit here."  
"Thank you your majesty."  
She blushed and for some strange reason, Briar thought that she looked very  
pretty like that.  
He smiled and closed his eyes again, wondering what it would be like to  
kiss her.  
Suddenly, he jumped up.  
Sandry looked at him with concern as she too stood.  
"What's the matter Briar?"  
"I-" he stopped not sure what to tell her,  
"I- I can't sleep with breathing in my ear."  
Sandry narrowed her gaze, trying to figure out if he was joking or if he  
was serious.  
He looked scared.  
Sandry took a deep breath to settle her nerves.  
Briar was staring at her chest.  
She did it again.  
His attention never wavered.  
Sandry frowned in confusion; something odd was going on here.  
She felt as if a loop of silk was tightening around her stomach, and she  
didn't know if she liked the feeling or not.  
And Briar still hadn't stopped gawking.  
"Briar," she whispered, but not sure why she was whispering,  
"What are you looking at?"  
His eyes flew to hers as he slowly exhaled.  
"Nothing. I was just thinking about, um, how cold it was up here."  
He tried to move around Sandry without touching her, but in the end their  
hands brushed.  
Startled, she took a step backward, forgetting that she was standing on the  
roof.  
Her feet slid perilously close to the edge before two warm hands grabbed  
her around the waist and Briar hauled her up against him.  
"You've got to be more careful, Sandry"  
He was shaking.  
He couldn't get the image of Sandry falling off the roof and breaking  
bones, or worse, out of his head.  
Briar swallowed convulsively and purposely cleared his mind.  
When he'd grabbed onto her, Sandry had looped her arms around his waist for  
balance.  
Now she had rested her head on his chest for support.  
"Thank you for saving me Briar."  
He looked down into her face and felt his heart squeeze.  
There were tears in her eyes and on her cheeks.  
He'd never seen her cry like this before.  
Sometimes he heard her crying at night, but those had been tears from her  
nightmares of the dark.  
Briar gathered her close again, relieved that she hadn't shoved him away.  
"It's okay," he murmured, stroking her hair,  
"It's okay, just calm down. It'll be all right. Don't worry, I'll protect  
you."  
When she had stopped breathing erratically, Briar tipped her head up and  
leaned closer. Closer.closer.closer-  
"BRIAR!"  
He started, and let go of Sandry to lean over the edge of the roof.  
"What?" he called back to Rosethorn.  
"Don't 'what' me, boy! Get down here and help!"  
Briar looked over his shoulder at Sandry, who was making her way down the  
ladder.  
"I'll be right there." He yelled, then followed Sandry down into the house. 


	2. Down the Ladder

*****Down the Ladder*****  
  
Sandry was almost to the top of the stairs when she heard Briar call out  
behind her.  
  
"Sandry, wait!"  
  
She stopped and turned.  
When Briar had caught up to her, Sandry moved away from the steps leading  
downstairs.  
She walked to the back wall, near the ladder they'd just descended.  
"What is it Briar?"  
  
"Sandry, we've got to talk."  
  
"No we don't. There is nothing for us to talk about."  
She thrust her chin out stubbornly, and tried to look  
like the noble she was.  
  
"Sandrilene fa Toren, don't start with me," Briar growled threateningly,  
"I'm better at it, so just don't  
  
start."  
  
Startled, Sandry took a step back. She'd never heard him use that tone of  
voice.  
The faint sound of a door closing came up the stairs.  
Trisana Chandler stomped up to the attic. She stopped short at the sight of  
Sandry cowering from Briar.  
An odd picture indeed.  
"What are you two doing?" Tris spat out obviously upset.  
Judging from the small sparks hovering in her hair, Tris was extremely  
angry.  
"We're having a conversation." Briar said, at the same time Sandry asked,  
  
"Tris, what's the matter?"  
  
With narrowed eyes, Tris stared at the image that they were making.  
Sandry pressed against the wall, Briar scowling in Tris's direction.  
Suddenly, it was as if a cloud had lifted, and Tris understood what had  
been going on.  
Smiling she replied,  
"Conversation, huh? Well, you two go ahead and finish up your little  
conversation and I'll leave."  
And with that she climbed the ladder onto the roof. 


	3. The Next Day

******The Next Day******  
"Sandry, if you pull that thread you'll lose the entire pattern." Lark  
scolded gently.  
Sandry stopped daydreaming and looked at the loom set up in front of her.  
It wasn't like her to be so unfocused, this thing with Briar had her more  
shaken up then she'd realized.  
She was working on a blanket that would have a picture of a tree in the  
center when she was done.  
At this point though, all it looked like was a bunch of tangled threads.  
Taking a deep breath, Sandry started the hefty task of loosening the  
knotted yarn.  
"Is something the matter?" asked Lark.  
"No, everything is fine." Sandry answered.  
She smiled weakly.  
"Are you sure? You know you can tell me anything, Sandry."  
"I know that Lark. It's just that."  
Briar cleared his throat as he entered the workshop.  
He didn't look at Sandry, choosing instead to stare at Lark.  
"What is it, Briar?" Lark asked kindly.  
"I was just wondering if I could go up on the wall."  
"That's fine. Here." Lark produced a disc from the folds of her habit, and  
tied a string through the top.  
The disc had a D pressed into one side and a picture of a lark and a  
rosethorn on the other.  
This token told people that the bearer had permission by the dedicates in  
charge of Discipline cottage to be outdoors.  
"Thanks." Briar took the token and started to leave, but when he got to the  
door, he stopped and turned.  
"Would you like to come, Sandry?" he asked cautiously, looking at Sandry  
for the first time since entering the room.  
She looked down at the mess she was making with the blanket, before  
answering slowly,  
"Sure. I need a break anyway. Just let me get a kerchief for my hair."  
Lark watched in amusement as Briar's eye followed Sandry's path to her  
room.  
When she disappeared, he smiled.  
"Briar, is there something you'd like to tell me?" Lark asked, smiling.  
Surprised, Briar looked back at Lark.  
"No, everything is fine."  
"Hmm."  
Briar hurriedly went to the front door of the little cottage, then yelled  
over his shoulder,  
"Hurry up Sandry, I haven't got forever!"  
That's much better, he thought as he waited. 


	4. On The Wall

******On the Wall******  
Briar was feeling out of place. It was not a feeling he was used to. Briar  
usually had no problem getting along where ever he went so long as no one  
told him what to do.  
He could make friends with people as long as they were nice to him, and  
they hadn't accused him of stealing anything.  
Of course, he was more at home in the garden, than at a party, but he would  
go along with one of the girls on one of their many invitations, if only to  
see what food they had to offer.  
Before he'd come to Winding Circle Temple, he'd been anti-social, and  
untrusting of everyone.  
Now that he'd grown away from the life on the streets, he'd settled  
drastically.  
He was shaken from his thoughts by a small, delicate hand on his arm.  
"Could you please slow down? These shoes are not designed for running you  
know."  
Sandry was breathing slightly erratically, due to her chase.  
"Sorry," Briar mumbled, "I hadn't realized I was moving so fast."  
"That's all right. I didn't mean to snap at you either." Sandry paused,  
then proceeded cautiously,  
"Briar, what happened on the roof yesterday?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, it was almost like- I don't know. Nevermind. It's not important."  
"Sandry," Briar said, "If it wasn't important you wouldn't have brought it  
up. Now what's with this sudden case of maidenly shyness? It's not like you  
to not just say what's on your mind."  
Drawing a deep breath, Sandry cleared her throat, followed by a rush of  
words.  
"Briar, when I stepped off the roof, and started to fall, you caught me.  
Then you pulled me back up and held me close. I know it was close, because  
I could feel your heart beating. And before that you were staring at me  
with the strangest look in your eyes. It was almost as if you wanted to  
grab me and never let go, and, while I must say, that's quite a thrilling  
prospect; it's not in either of our best interests. When you pulled me away  
from the edge and I was crying, you told me that it was okay, because you  
would be there to protect me, and you- you- almost kissed me. What I don't  
understand is why?"  
She drew another deep breath.  
Briar was slightly stunned to have heard so much come from Sandry.  
She was usually soft spoken, and polite, never inclined to fill the air  
with mindless chatter. Unless, of course, she was defending something. Then  
she was fierce, stubborn and unrelenting.  
Then he realized what she'd said, and that she was now awaiting an answer.  
"Did you just- Sandry do you like me?"  
Swallowing, she replied, "I asked you a question first."  
"I know. Do you like me?"  
"Of course I like you, Briar. You're a very likable person, once you get to  
know you."  
"Sandry, you know that's not what I meant. Do you like me as more than a  
friend?"  
"Yes."  
It was so soft he barely heard it, but when he did, a strange elation  
filled him.  
He moved in closer so that a blue-robed Water Initiate could pass, but  
didn't move back when she was gone. Sandry was looking up at him in the  
same way she had the day before.  
It was sort of strange the way her eyes filled with longing when she looked  
at him, and made him feel as if he were the only thing in her world.  
Not only did this make him extremely happy; it scared him to death. 


	5. Wall of Love, part one

He was close. Almost too close for Sandry's liking. She felt as if she'd  
been backed into a corner. When she looked around, she realized that that  
was exactly what had happened. Briar had positioned them in a shadowy  
outcropping in the wall. It was cool outside, but for some reason the air  
around the two of them seemed to crackle with heat.  
The silence had extended too long.  
Stubbornly sticking out her chin, Sandry tried to pull herself together.  
When she spoke her voice broke, so clearing her throat, she tried again.  
"Briar, I think it's time that we headed back to Discipline now."  
"That's not what you really want, is it Sandry?"  
"I - I don't know what you mean."  
"Tell me the truth. What you really want is this."  
Swiftly leaning down, he captured her lips in a toe-curling kiss. Sandry,  
feeling suddenly weak, eased against him for support.  
He kissed her slowly, making her feel as if there was nothing but the two  
of them. Sandry closed her eyes and began to kiss him back.  
Somewhere in the distance she heard the chime of a gong, but ignored it.  
She was starting to feel lightheaded. She would need to breath soon, but  
who cared about air when she could inhale Briar's unique scent, a mixture  
of male, earth and a musky scent of sandalwood soap.  
Finally it got to the point of breath or suffocate, so she wrenched herself  
away, just as Daja's voice filled her mind.  
Sandry! Briar! Lark said it's time for supper. Rosethorn added that if you  
two aren't back in ten minutes, she will hunt you down, and that it won't  
be pretty when she finds you.  
Briar was breathing just as hard as Sandry was, but answered anyway.  
We'll be right there, Daja. Thanks.  
Sandry felt him cut the magical connection.  
He was looking at her in a way that was both thrilling, yet unsettling.  
The same way he had on the roof yesterday.  
She pushed him back, this time he actually moved.  
"Briar, I think it's time to go back now."  
When she realized that it had been those words that had started the whole  
thing she began to laugh. Briar took her hand, and started to walk back to  
Discipline.  
"Are you going to explain what's so funny?" He asked when they were at the  
bottom of the stairs.  
She giggled, then told him.  
He started laughing, and they were still laughing when they got back to the  
cottage.  
They walked in together, still chuckling at themselves, not even realizing  
that they were still holding hands.  
"And just what is so funny?" 


	6. Dedicated Conversation

"And just what is so funny?" an irritated Rosethorn snapped from where she  
sat at the table.  
Stopping abruptly, Sandry and Briar looked at the group of people who  
stared back at them.  
Lark and Rosethorn sat at either end of the table, Tris and Daja across  
from one another on the benches. Niko had joined them for supper as well,  
and was seated on a stool.  
Daja was the first to notice that Sandry and Briar were holding hands, but  
did not say anything.  
Tris didn't show as much discretion.  
"Why are you two holding hands?" she asked knowingly, "Were you having  
another one of your little conversations?"  
"Conversations?" Niko's brows drew into a frown. "What kind of  
conversations?"  
Briar and Sandry quickly let go of each other.  
Lark and Rosethorn exchanged a look, then both stood.  
"Briar, Sandry, would you two please come with us." Lark said as the  
dedicates headed out the back door.  
"What have you been up to?" asked a rather confused Daja, "Will somebody  
please tell me what's going on?"  
"Sandry, Briar, if you please."  
Slowly, Sandry walked to the door where Lark was waiting. Briar followed.  
Once outside, Lark closed the door, then turned to the teenagers who stood  
looking guilty in the garden.  
"Where were you?" Rosethorn crossly questioned, "Why didn't you come back  
when you heard the supper bell? I know neither of you are deaf, so don't  
say that you didn't hear it."  
Sandry stood her ground.  
"We were only up on the wall. We had permission."  
Remembering something, Briar took the coin that Lark had given him and  
handed it back. Lark took it with out saying anything.  
"I find it very hard to believe that Lark would give you permission to run  
about Winding Circle until supper time and past!"  
Stubbornly sticking out her chin, Sandry refused to back down.  
"We had permission." She repeated.  
"Sandry," Briar had moved closer and put a hand on her shoulder, "Just let  
it go."  
Shaking his hand off, she turned to glare at him.  
"You're taking sides with her? I thought that you had more backbone. I'm  
really very ashamed of you Briar. I thought I meant something to you,  
especially after you kissed me!"  
There was a gasp, then a crash, followed by the sound of laughing.  
Briar looked stunned, and Sandry blushed a deep crimson.  
She turned to find Lark looking like she'd swallowed a fly, and Rosethorn  
holding her side from laughing so hard.  
Briar glanced at the doorway when Tris, Daja and Niko came out into the  
garden.  
"Well, I see we'll have to have Miss fa Toren chaperoned from now on." Said  
a sarcastic Niko.  
"Maybe we'll have to chaperone Briar instead." Quipped Daja, wearing an  
evil grin.  
Rosethorn was now crying she was laughing so hard, then fell over and  
started coughing.  
Lark ran to the well and brought back a dipper full of water.  
Rosethorn stopped coughing long enough to drink, then said in a raspy  
voice,  
"If that's all you were doing, why on Earth didn't you just say so from the  
beginning?"  
"Now, Rosie, the children are entitled to their secrets." Lark scolded,  
then turned to Briar and Sandry who were still standing together,  
"Of course, you could have told me. I would have not been as angry or  
worried if I had known that that was what you two were going to do."  
Startled, Tris looked at the two dedicates in green.  
"You mean, you're okay with this?"  
Nodding, Rosethorn stood up, "As long as it doesn't distract them from  
their responsibilities, Sandry and Briar may kiss whomever they please."  
"It won't distract me." Briar quickly assured them.  
"Me either. We'll stay on task." Sandry echoed.  
"Briar, might I have a word with you?" Niko turned to the rest of the group  
and looked expectantly at the back door. Taking the hint, they moved  
inside.  
Just as Tris was closing the door, Niko called out,  
"Shut it all the way, Tris. No more listening at key holes!"  
"How does he always know it's me?" she asked as they moved into the main  
room of the house.  
Daja and Sandry laughed. Lark and Rosethorn just smiled. 


	7. Breakfast

"Now Briar," Niko began, "I'm only going to say this once, so listen  
closely.  
Before you get involved with a woman, there are a few things that you must  
be sure of.  
First of all, a gentleman never leads a lady on, nor does he deceive her in  
anyway.  
In other words, if you say that you love her, then you had better mean it.  
Just like if you kiss Sandry then you must be sure that you'll see this  
through.  
Under no circumstances are you to try and push a woman into something that  
she doesn't want. If she tells you no, or backs away, you are to leave her  
be.  
Do you understand everything so far?"  
Briar nodded, and Niko continued.  
"Secondly, if you and said lady are caught in any sort of vulgar acts  
between the two of you, then there is going to be hell to pay."  
Briar swallowed when Niko paused.  
"Finally, if you get a lady pregnant you must, as a gentleman and  
responsible adult, stand up for your actions and not cower in fear or hide  
from your faults and mistakes. Do you understand me?"  
When Briar nodded again, Niko frowned, then asked again.  
"Do you understand me?"  
"Yes, I understand perfectly." Briar replied stiffly.  
"Fine, now go eat something, we're already late for our baths."  
****The Next Morning****  
The next morning, Sandry was setting the table for breakfast. She looked up  
from slicing bread, to see Briar come out of his room, yawning and  
scratching his torso. His naked torso.  
He stopped short when he saw Sandry staring at him.  
"Good morning, Sandry." He greeted her with a smile.  
"Good morning." She mumbled in reply.  
Briar noted her embarrassment, and ambled over to where Sandry was putting  
the teapot onto boil.  
Leaning down he gave her a quick kiss on her cheek.  
She blushed and scurried away to put cups onto the table.  
Briar's smile grew wider as he turned to get the milk out of the icebox.  
Tris and Daja came down the stairs.  
Daja's gaze flicked to Sandry, who was still pink, Briar, who was grinning  
like a fool, then to Tris who shrugged and said,  
"I don't know and I don't want to."  
Daja smiled and sat at the table. Tris followed suit.  
Rosethorn came out of her workroom, and stopped when she saw the group.  
Blinking once, she said,  
"Briar go put a shirt on for breakfast."  
As he went to do so, Lark came out of her bedroom, and went to the teapot  
that had finished.  
She smiled when she, Sandry, Tris, Daja, and Rosethorn were sitting at the  
table.  
Briar came out and sat as well.  
"Well then I see we're ready for breakfast. Briar, please pass the milk." 


	8. Wilbur of Nandolin

Sandry sat in the front room when the visitor came the next afternoon.  
Hearing the sound of footsteps, she stood and went to the door.  
She heard voices on the other side.  
Apparently, Briar had found the visitor before she had.  
Curious she leaned closer to the door to listen.  
"You must let me see her immediately."  
The first voice sounded slightly familiar, but Sandry just couldn't place  
where she'd heard it before.  
"Not until you tell me how you found out she was here."  
This was Briar.  
There was no way she could mistake the growl that meant he was getting  
annoyed.  
"I already told you, her great-uncle told me."  
The first voice had a whiny quality that was grating on Sandry's ears.  
Whiny, grating voice. Knows Uncle Vedris and me. Then that must mean that  
it's.  
"Wilbur!"  
Sandry flew out the door, to see Briar and the stranger standing together,  
looking like they were about to come to blows.  
"Wilbur? Is that you?"  
Briar looked over at Sandry.  
"You know this guy?"  
"I told you." Said Wilbur, his voice now a cocky whine.  
"Briar may I introduce Count Wilbur of Nandolin. Wilbur, this is Briar  
Moss."  
"You look awful young to be a Count." Briar said skeptically.  
"My mother and father died when I was very young. Being an only child, I  
inherited everything."  
Breaking in, Sandry asked,  
"But Wilbur, what are you doing here?"  
"I was actually about to ask you the very same thing, Sandrilene. Why  
aren't you at the Citadel with your great-uncle?"  
Sandry stood up proudly, wearing a smile.  
"I'm a mage, Wilbur."  
She was startled when he started to laugh.  
"Oh Sandrilene, you've become such a kidder. What are you really doing  
here? Are you visiting friends?"  
"No, I live here," she replied flatly, "I'm studying the art and magic of  
thread-craft. I'm a mage."  
Looking horrified, Wilbur stuttered, "Y-you actually live in this p-place?"  
"Wilbur, there is nothing wrong with Winding Circle. I'm respected, and I'm  
happy with my friends. Look, why don't we go inside, I'll make some tea,  
and we'll sit and talk about what we've been up to."  
"Oh, all right."  
Wilbur looked at Briar, who stood nearby, then walked over to Sandry, and  
took her by the arm.  
"At least for a little while. I'm expected back at the Citadel by dawn." 


	9. Treasures

Briar had finally retreated to his room.  
He didn't think he would have been able to stand one more minute of their  
"visitor".  
As much as he hated to admit it, he was just a little jealous of Sandry's  
friend, Wilbur.  
The guy had an air of nobility, money that could rival the Duke's treasury  
and connections that a lowly, ex-street rat mage-in-training could never  
hope to make.  
Feeling sentimental, and slightly lonely, Briar went to the chest in the  
corner of his room.  
It had been a birthday gift from the girls last year.  
Opening it, he removed his shirts, breeches, and a few other miscellaneous  
clothing items.  
He found the latch hidden away in the bottom.  
Pressing the catch, the false bottom lifted to reveal about two inches of  
space.  
It was here that Briar hid his most precious treasures.  
He picked up the first of his treasures. It was a note that had been  
included with the chest.  
He carefully unfolded the note written in the delicate, feminine scrawl.  
It stated quite clearly what each girl had contributed in the construction  
of the chest.  
He read the letter over, memorizing the signature handwriting of one Lady  
Sandrilene fa Toren.  
Briar,  
This is a chest to keep your things in. This way, they are composed and not  
strewn about your room.  
Daja, Tris and I all worked together to construct the chest.  
Daja put together the structure, and spelled the metal to protect your  
things from thieves.  
Briar smiled at the joke, and continued.  
Tris added air contained inside to keep your things fresh and clean.  
Now he was at his favorite part of the note.  
And I lined the chest with fabric, not only to pad the sides, but the  
pockets along the back wall are perfect for housing smaller objects.  
It was Tris's idea to add the hidden compartment, and Daja fitted the false  
bottom to perfection.  
The catch is easy to find if you know what to look for.  
I trust that you are still proficient in finding such things.  
Briar smiled even wider. He'd found the catch before he'd even read the  
letter. Finally to the end, Briar looked at the signatures.  
Happy Birthday, Briar,  
Sandry, Tris, and Daja  
Tris's was tiny and scrunched, almost rushed. Much like her personality, it  
was tight and clean.  
Daja's signature was written in broad steady lettering, showing the power  
and strength that was Daja.  
But, like before, Briar's attention was drawn to the flowing script of a  
fiercely loyal, extremely determined noble.  
Sandry's signature was very much a mirror of the girl herself.  
While it had the soft curves and gentle loops of a noble lady, it also held  
pride, determination, and a loyal integrity that you would be hard pressed  
to find elsewhere.  
Setting the letter aside, Briar picked up his next treasure.  
A small white lace handkerchief edged in black.  
He smiled when he remembered how he'd come across such a delicate item.  
It had been shortly after the four of them had met for the first time.  
He'd stolen a magical shakken from Dedicate Crane's greenhouse.  
Rosethorn had just finished instructing him in how to care and prune his  
priceless tree, and he'd taken his shakken to the new shelf on his window,  
when Sandry had come out of the cottage.  
They'd talked for a few minutes about the different kinds of hurts, and  
then she'd offered him the handkerchief.  
He'd tried to return it, but she'd refused, telling him to keep it.  
So, unbeknownst to the rest of Discipline cottage, he'd laundered it and  
stored it away.  
He'd moved it here to the chest when he got it.  
There was a short rap on his bedroom door.  
Briar quickly stuffed the handkerchief into his pocket when the door  
opened.  
Sandry stuck her head into the room.  
Looking at Briar's things spread about in disarray, she frowned.  
"Briar, what are you doing?" she asked curiously.  
"I'm cleaning my room. Is that all right with you, Lady Sandrilene?" he  
snapped.  
He wasn't sure why he felt the need to be aggressive, but he was sure it  
had something to do with Whiny Wilbur.  
Looking shocked, Sandry stepped into the room completely, and closed the  
door behind her.  
"What is the matter with you? You've been acting strange ever since Wilbur-  
Oh!"  
Realization dawned on Sandry's face.  
"I see now."  
"You don't see anything!" Briar retorted shortly.  
"I see that you're jealous."  
"I'm not jealous." He adamantly denied.  
She smiled and walked over to his chest.  
Carefully, she closed the false bottom, and began to fold and replace his  
clothing.  
"I'm not jealous." He repeated, this time with less vigor.  
"Of course you're not." She agreed sweetly.  
"I'm not!" he said.  
Sandry closed the newly packed chest and stood.  
"Fine Briar. I believe you," she walked over to him, "Really I do."  
He grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms.  
"I'm not," he whispered, before his mouth descended to hers. 


	10. Ladies and Gentlemen?

Wilbur of Nandolin stayed for supper.  
During this time, Briar discovered that he was not the only one who  
disliked the young Count.  
He was too full of himself, and had no regard for anybody's feelings, save  
his own.  
Not even those of his childhood friend, as they'd found out that night.  
Sandry had had to intervene many times to keep the peace.  
Rosethorn made her dislike known, and Tris was starting to gather sparks in  
her hair.  
Daja had her hands fisted, and even Lark was becoming quite curt with their  
guest.  
Sandry silently suffered through all this, but Briar knew what she was  
thinking.  
Every once in a while he'd catch her glaring at Wilbur.  
They made it through supper by just barely containing themselves.  
Of course, after supper they weren't quite as lucky.  
" Why is Lady Sandrilene drying dishes?" came a whiny call.  
"Everyone helps out here, milord." Lark bit out with badly disguised  
agitation.  
"Sandry lives and learns here, so, like Briar, Daja and Tris, Sandry helps  
to do the cleaning and the mending around the house."  
"But -but she's an heiress! She should not be cleaning, she should be at  
the Citadel with the Duke, preparing to be wed!"  
"Wilbur!" Sandry screeched and threw down the towel she'd been using.  
"I like doing house work! I find it relaxing. And I love it here at Winding  
Circle! I may be an heiress, but that doesn't mean that I have to act like  
a spoiled brat! I love all the things I learn here! Washing dishes,  
meditation, weaving! It's all a part of me now. And I might not ever get  
married! Especially not to some buffle-brain like you!"  
Sandry stopped to take a deep breath.  
"You weave?" Wilbur made weave sound like syphilis.  
"Wilbur of Nandolin, if your mother weren't dead, I'd scold her for raising  
such a pompous Bag! If you weren't so irritatingly rude, you would realize  
that you aren't the center of the universe! I don't know how I could have  
ever stood being around you when we were kids! You were, and still are, a  
whiny brat!"  
Wilbur stood, and stalked over to where Briar was leaning against the  
mantle.  
"I suppose you're to blame for Sandrilene's vulgar language. Words like  
'Bag', 'kid' and 'brat' have no place in a young lady's vocabulary. Just  
because you have a disreputable past and a horrific manner, does not mean  
that you must corrupt her as well!"  
"You leave Briar out of this!" Sandry protested, as Briar was about to say  
something.  
Wilbur turned to look at Sandry who was now seething.  
"And you, Sandrilene. You should know better than to yell. Any proper lady  
would be ashamed of herself for raising her voice. What would her husband  
think?"  
Sandry walked right up to Wilbur and in a said deadly whisper that everyone  
heard,  
"Any proper lady would not be caught dead in your company."  
"And I suppose you would know, judging by the company you keep."  
He threw a sneering glance at Daja and Tris who were holding Briar by the  
arms, restraining him, and to Lark and Rosethorn who were talking quietly  
to the three of them.  
That was too much for Sandry! It was one thing for Wilbur to look down his  
nose at her, but if he thought he could get away with openly insulting the  
only people, (besides her uncle,) who had accepted her for her, well then,  
he had another thing coming!  
And so, Sandrilene fa Toren did what any other "proper lady" in her  
position would do.  
She punched him. 


	11. Happy Endings

Sandry's hand was still swollen the next morning.  
Briar was changing the bandages for her before breakfast.  
"I still can't believe you hit him!" Briar exclaimed, marveling.  
"Briar, could we not talk about it?"  
Completely ignoring Sandry's request, he continued, his grip on her hand  
tightening to the point of pain.  
"I never thought that you'd be the one to pop him in the nose! I thought I  
would have beat you to it."  
"Briar," she tried again, but to no avail.  
Now she was cringing because of his hold on her.  
"I would have beat you to it," he went on, oblivious to the pain he was  
causing Sandry,  
"But Tris and Daja were holding me back. Then Rosethorn and Lark came over  
and told us to let them deal with it. Then, you punched him, and Tris  
screamed. It was amazing!"  
"BRIAR!" Sandry screeched and yanked her now throbbing hand away.  
He grinned sheepishly, and apologized.  
"Apology accepted. But, Briar, I know what happened. I was there. Please  
don't discuss it anymore. I feel bad about hitting him. Besides, Wilbur was  
right, in a sense. He might not be one of the most intelligent of  
creatures, but I should have known better than to hit him. I do know  
better, I just couldn't stop myself. Not after what he said."  
"As you should have, him saying all those nasty things about you. It's not  
right, and you dealt with the pressure beautifully."  
"It wasn't what he said about me. It was what he said about Tris, and Daja,  
and Lark, and Rosethorn. What he said about you. I don't care if you were a  
thief, you've changed so much since we first met, and I don't care what  
Wilbur thinks, either! However, I am an heiress, and therefore have a  
certain responsibility to behave like a-"  
He cut her off with a kiss before she could say "proper lady".  
Briar was overcome.  
He hadn't meant to drag out the discussion, especially after she'd pulled  
out of his hold.  
But when she'd said that what Whiny Wilbur had said to him had upset her,  
Briar couldn't stop himself. He knew he loved her.  
Probably had for a while, without ever realizing it.  
She was right. It didn't matter that she was an heiress, or that he was an  
ex-thief.  
All that mattered was that he loved her.  
Hopefully, if he played his cards right, he could convince Sandry that she  
loved him too.  
Slowly deepening the kiss, he eased her back onto the bed.  
They were so into each other, they didn't hear when Rosethorn knocked on  
the door.  
They didn't even realize she was there, until she tapped Briar on the  
shoulder and told him,  
"You might want to wait until Sandry's hand is feeling better to romance  
her."  
With a gasp, Briar and Sandry threw themselves apart.  
Smiling, Rosethorn added to the red-faced Sandry,  
"And I'd get a promise of marriage before you let him kiss you like that  
again. Why buy the cow if the milk is free?"  
She chuckled and went back to the door. Calling over her shoulder,  
Rosethorn announced,  
"Breakfast is on the table."  
Smiling shakily, and breathing rapidly, Sandry stood and went over to the  
small mirror by her washstand to fix her hair.  
"She's right you know." Sandry told Briar, who was sitting up on the bed,  
running his hand through his hair.  
"About what?"  
"You've just compromised my virtue."  
"Oh that."  
Yes that," she said laughingly, "Briar may I remind you that I am a lady.  
Furthermore, if I were very serious about such ladyship, than you would  
have to be on bent knee, proposing marriage to me."  
Laughing outright, Sandry turned away from the mirror to find Briar with an  
odd look in his eyes.  
"Sandry," Briar said in an even stranger voice,  
"Rosethorn was right."  
"I know. That's what I just said."  
She came over and took his hand in a comforting gesture.  
"Briar, I will understand if you only want to be friends after this. I  
don't expect you to marry me."  
She searched his face for an answer.  
What she saw was an amount of love that made her shiver.  
She was half anticipating, half dreading his response.  
"Sandry I love you. I could never live with myself if I didn't tell you."  
"I love you too Briar, but that doesn't-"  
He put a finger to her lips to silence her.  
"Listen to me. I want us to be together. Will you marry me?"  
Her sigh had him removing his finger.  
"Oh Briar. I want us to be together too."  
"Does that mean you'll marry me?"  
Nodding, Sandry threw herself against him, sobbing into his shirt.  
Rosethorn had come back to the door.  
"Didn't you hear- what's going on?"  
Sandry's tear-streaked face came up off of Briar's tear-stained shirt.  
Briar gave her a small white lace handkerchief, edged in black. One of his  
treasures.  
Lark came to the door.  
"Rosie, what's wrong? Are Briar and Sandry all right?"  
"We're fine," Briar's voice was husky, so he cleared his voice and  
continued,  
"We're just engaged, that's all."  
There was a scream from the main room, and Tris came in at a run, followed  
closely by Daja.  
"You're actually going to marry him?" a disbelieving Daja asked Sandry.  
Briar was talking to Tris, his arm going around Sandry's waist.  
"Gee Coppercurls, you seem to be screeching an awful lot lately. Maybe you  
need a healer to get the starling out of your throat. Or a cat."  
Sandry smiled, wiping the tears from her cheeks with the handkerchief Briar  
had handed her.  
"Yes, Daja, I'm actually going to marry him. I love him."  
She looked down at the tear-soaked handkerchief, then back at Briar.  
"I can't believe you kept this."  
He just smiled and shrugged.  
"Well, we'll have to have a party to celebrate, but right now it is time  
for breakfast."  
Lark was smiling, even as she ushered the others out of the room.  
Looking into Sandry's shining face, he saw his love for her mirrored in her  
over bright eyes.  
"Let's go eat."  
Taking her hand, Briar vowed that he would always be there when Sandry  
cried.  
And that he would try not to cause those tears.  
And that if anyone ever insulted her again, he'd make sure that he was the  
one to do the punching.  
  
This is the end of the story written by me,  
but it's just the beginning of Sandry and Briar's life together. 


End file.
